


Don't Talk to Strangers (Yeah Right)

by welcometotherealworld



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometotherealworld/pseuds/welcometotherealworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A depressed teen!Miles meets a helpful stranger online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Talk to Strangers (Yeah Right)

**Author's Note:**

> I like Miles and Kerry a lot.

It was one of those days where Miles could barely make it out of bed to eat and go to the bathroom. He had stayed wrapped in his blankets all day, alternating between staring at his Star Wars posters and crying in silence, fists clenched in his hair. He didn’t even feel sad, he felt disconnected if anything, almost completely apathetic. But every now and then, the Thought would cross his mind and his eyes would fill up with tears as the young man struggled for air.

_You’re useless._

He couldn’t remember when he started thinking it. He never talked about it with his friends, wouldn’t dare bother them with his problems. He didn’t even understand what was making him so depressed anyway. Plus, he was supposed to be the funny one. He couldn’t be sad. He couldn’t cry. He loved being silly, he loved cheering up his friends. He didn’t want their pity. He couldn’t tell them anything.

_But you could tell a stranger._

Miles blinked some of his tears away. He **could** do that. He could log in in some random chat room, rant about everything keeping him from getting out of bed and he would feel better afterwards. Probably.

He reached to his computer and sat straight on his bed, letting out a tired sigh. He typed in the first online chat he could think of and quickly put in his interest. _Depression._ That tag would be filled with depressed teenagers, just like him. He was going to have the time of his life…

Miles only took his eyes away from the screen a second, wondering if he should get himself something to eat, but he shoved the thought at the back of his head as soon as he saw someone talking to him.

 

 **Stranger** : Hello.

 **You** : Hi.

 

This was going to be more awkward than Miles had thought. Sure, both of them had typed in ‘depression’ as an interest, but he couldn’t just start talking about his problems right away, could he?

 

 **Stranger** : I’m Kerry. What’s your name?

 **You** : Miles.

 **Stranger** : That’s a cool name!

 **You** : Thanks. Yours is pretty neat too.

 **Stranger** : Oh stop it you. ;)

 **Stranger** : It’s alright. Could’ve been worse.

 **Stranger** : So what brings you here Miles?

 

Miles shrugged even though Kerry couldn’t see him.

 

 **You** : I was feeling down. I needed someone to talk to and I didn’t want to bother my friends.

 **Stranger** : I’m sure you wouldn’t be bothering them but I can understand what you mean.

 **Stranger** : What’s gotten you down?

 **You** : Me.

 **Stranger** : What do you mean by that?

 **You** : I’M making myself feel sad.

 **You** : Generally I’m this really up-beat person but lately, I’ve been struggling to keep a smile on my face.

 **You** : I just feel really shitty and I can’t shake it off.

 **Stranger** : Dammit Taylor Swift. I knew she was lying.

 

Miles chuckled lightly. This Kerry dude seemed pretty chill.

 

 **Stranger** : Well, I’m sorry you have to feel this way. Must suck.

 **You** : Yeah…

 **Stranger** : Do you have any hobbies? Something that makes you happy?

 **You** : I like writing but I can’t bring myself to do it right now.

 **You** : I’ll just end up deleting everything I’ve ever written.

 **Stranger** : Oh no. We don’t want that.

 **Stranger** : I write as well, and I can understand the feeling. Sometimes, you just need a break and look back at it when you’re well rested.

 **You** : Yeah, exactly.

 **Stranger** : Do you like video games?

 **You** : Yeah… I play a lot of Halo.

 **Stranger** : Hey, me too!

 **Stranger** : Do you want to play right now? You could add me on xbox and we can play while we talk?

 **You** : Sure, sounds good.

 **You** : Hey, how old are you?

 **Stranger** : I’m 19, you’re not going to play with an 8 year-old I promise.

 

Miles laughed and opened his Xbox as Kerry sent him his gamertag.

 

 **You** : Dragonface?

 **Stranger** : If we had webcam on, you’d understand.

 **Stranger** : I make a killer dragon-impression.

 **You** : Jesus Christ I need to see that.

 **Stranger** : Maybe some other time.

 **Stranger** : I’m gonna get myself something to drink. Be back on Xbox?

 **You** : Yeah sure, I added you. I’ll wait.

 **Stranger** : Okay, I’ll be back in a minute!

                Chat has ended.

 

Miles closed his computer and stared at his TV while his new friend got himself something to drink. As Halo music filled his room, Miles slowly got up on his feet, figuring he should get himself a little snack while Kerry was away. He quickly made his way to kitchen, avoiding his parents, and grabbed some crackers and a glass of juice. It wasn’t much but it was something. By the time he got back in his room, Kerry had joined the game and was singing alone in Miles’ headphones.

“Sorry, went to grab something to drink too,” Miles apologized.

“Oh, hey, no problem! I figured you’d be back.” Kerry’s voice was kinda high-pitched. And awfully comforting to Miles’ ears. “Let’s begin, shall we?”

“We shall,” Miles said with a small smile, starting off the game.

They tried to keep the conversation going during the game but they mostly yelled at each other in frenzy as they killed as many aliens as possible. Miles hadn’t had this much fun in awhile now, he had to stop playing to catch his breath when he realized how hard he had been laughing for the past hour.

“You okay man?” Kerry asked in his ear as he tried to stop laughing as well.

“I’m fine,” Miles assured him. “I’m great actually, all thanks to you.”

“Aw, you’re more than welcome Miles. Can I just say you have the greatest laugh ever?”

“What, me?”

“Dude. I bet no one can keep a straight face when you’re laughing.”

“I never really noticed, I’ll look into it…”

Miles put down his controller, sighing. All this fun had exhausted him. He wouldn’t have to stare at his walls for hours until he cried himself to sleep tonight.

“I should go,” Miles finally said, reluctant. “I haven’t got any sleep in awhile and I’m tired as hell right now.”

“Oh, I’ll let you go then. I’m glad I stumbled upon you Miles. You’re a great guy.”

“You’re great too.” Miles frowned, realizing something strange. “Hey…why did you put ‘depression’ as an interest earlier? I mean, you seem fine but…you helped me a lot, I’d like to do the same, you know?”

“Oh, I’m okay, don’t worry,” Kerry assured him. “I go on that chat every Sunday night to cheer up people.”

Miles blinked, stunned. “You mean…you only go there to help them? You’re not depressed at all?”

“Nope, I’m fine, really. It just… It breaks my heart knowing people like you don’t realize how great they are. Usually, I just chat with them, but tonight I thought ‘what the hell, let’s play Halo’. And I’m glad we did. I had fun.”

“I had fun too,” Miles said quietly. He felt his eyes fill with tears, even though he wasn’t sad. “Do you wanna play again tomorrow?”

“Sure! Let’s make it a little earlier though: I have classes in the morning Tuesday.”

“Okay, I’ll send you an invitation.”

“Can’t wait! See you there Miles! Good night.”

“Night. Thanks again for everything.”

“No problem man,” Kerry assured him. “Stay safe.”

Miles couldn’t bring himself to close the game. He didn’t want to be alone again, but he really had to sleep. He closed everything, Kerry’s last words still echoing in his mind, and he tucked himself in bed. At least, he knew Kerry would be there again to play some more Halo.

Hopefully, there would be a whole lot more of Halo.

 

* * *

 

_After a few game sessions, the boys agreed to meet up for some burgers and smoothies. They were both pretty nervous to meet, but it ended up being one of their greatest memories._

_They have been best friends ever since._

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some dude on Omegle who was in the 'depression' tag just to listen to people's problems and try to help them. We didn't end up playing Halo, but it was great having someone to talk to.


End file.
